High School of the Boys
by Akyo327
Summary: Hinata finally gets what she's been so excited for! Going to high school. But wait? What's in the High School that scares all the girls away? See for yourself!


High school of the Boys

Before we start on reading, I'd like to say that the high school's name, characters, clans, and everything else are not mine. They are all by our wonderful, Masashi Kishimoto. Let's all thanks him for excellent work and be happy with what he has done.

Hinata looked franticly for her clothes. Why did she have to be so clumsy? It was early in the morning and she had to wear her school uniform for her high school. High school. That word sounded so far away from Hinata when she was thirteen and look at her now.

"Looking for something?" asked Neji, he had his hair wet, Hinata had guessed he just come out of the shower, and he was holding some clothing in his right hand. He wore a towel only on around his leg but since he was leaning on Hinata's bedroom door frame with his arms cross which hid his bare muscular chest and a smirk that meant, "I know what you're trying to hide something."

"Neji n-nee s-san! What a-are you d-doing here?!" asked Hinata with guilt ridden all over her face.

"Hinata. Don't try to hide it. You lost something or clothes to be exact." Neji said straightforwardly. Hinata knowing Neji knew there was no use trying to lie her way out of it.

"Neji nii-san! I-I can't f-find my s-school u-uniform an-anywhere!" worried Hinata. She had looked everywhere twice. She looked for her uniform in the pantry, the backyard, her room, even the sauna where she doesn't usually go. Oh what is she to do?

"Hinata," said Neji in a commanding tone, "I have it. You left it in the bathroom after you were done showering."

Hinata's eyes widened. Neji had found her school uniform!

"Ar-Arigato!" said Hinata hugging Neji, he was blushing madly and yet she couldn't see it. Why? Because she had her head in Neji's warm and fit chest. It was soo comfortable!

"Onee-chan! You're going to be late and Neg san too!" timed Hanabi. Cupping her hands to make the announcement louder for them to hear. Neji felt his face twitch a little when Hanabi called him "Neg San". He never loved or liked her nickname for him. It made him sound like a woman. Not to be mean, he just wanted to be, well, to be him. And his name also made him feel like that.

"A-Ah!" wailed Hinata, "Im going to be late for school!" She stopped dead in her tracks. She had forgotten that Neji also goes to the same high school like Hinata. "I mean we." She said as she turned around.

Neji had started walking to his room to change into his attire for school until Hinata mentioned that she was going to be late for high school, the high school they both went to. It didn't really hurt his feelings but he did feel hurt when she didn't notice her mistake of leaving him out of things. It hurt not in his head, his arm, or grief forsaken his eyes or another area. It hurt in his heart to the very core.

Hinata turned around.

"Neji nee san. Im sorry." Hinata said, her eyebrows pointing downward. Her eyes, big and pleading for Neji to forgive her. "Will you forgive me?" her voice speaking what her eyes meant.

"Hinata….Of course I will." Said Neji. How could anyone stay mad at her?

"A-Arigato!" Hinata said graciously. Her hair flying like it was a bird and then it falling down like it had just been hit on the leg. Her head was different, It was bobbing up and down like a praying monk. She bobbed her head once again before coming into an abrupt stop. Neji looked where she was staring at.

"Son of a…..um…boy ninja!" said Hanabi, repeating her words. Once, twice, and then a third time. Hinata and Neji had quickly ran from the side of the training room to the kitchen only to find Hanabi jumping on one foot and holding the other. Her cereal and the Hyuuga clan's used table with their emblem shook as she jumped. Why she's jumping? She had stubbed her toe. What a great ninja she is. Almost cursing just for a stubbed toe. (I wonder what she'll say when she accidentally jumps into a branch of a tree?

"Uhhh? You guys didn't hear me say anything right?" Hanabi asked sweetly, donning on her innocent face.

"Hanabi, you're going to be in big trouble." Informed Neji. His voice deepening when he said the two words, BIG TROUBLE.

"Not as big as you and onee-chan being late for school." Distracted Hanabi, she was even pointing to the clan's wall clock. Hinata and Neji's eyes widened. "Son of a….um….boy ninja." Is what they both wanted to say.

(me: naughty hinata. Thinking of such words. Shame on you.)

Neji's image blurred as he ran to his room. His towel flapping in the wind like it was being blown by a strong wind. Hinata right behind him sent a cold breeze to Hanabi as she ran. They looked like they could've been the first winners on the Ninja Olympics. (I'll talk about that later.) They were going to be late in their first day of school.

"Ha. Ha." Hanabi celebrated. She was safe for now. "By the time they're home, they're gonna forget what I said."

"Hanabi. What are you saying?" worriedly asked Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi"s father or Neji's uncle. "You should hurry up. You're going to be late for your first day of school." Hanabi nearly choked on her cereal. Aw man. She had forgotten she also had the same first day of school just like Hinata and Neg-san.

Hinata opened her door slowly but made no noise. She oddly memorized what she is wearing by admiring herself on the mirror for about six to twelve times. She was wearing a blue skirt that went all the way to her knees with of course shorts under, a white shirt that has the Konoha symbol on the back and a green bow, long white and blue striped socks, that reached to the middle of her leg showing a little skin, with a purple and white shoes that also had the Konoha symbol on it.

Neji opened his door after Hinata stepped out of her room. He was wearing a white robe with black on every end, edge, and sides. He was holding a beige gym bag which just happens to be his backpack. He was wearing the hyuuga emblem on his socks and his silver chained necklace, Tenten's gift for him for last Christmas, and a gray with white shoes that almost portrayed his personality. Good and bad mixed. Black and White mixed to show his actions, feelings, and thoughts.

"Ready to go?" asked Neji patiently. Hinata was about to speak only to see him run and get his car keys for his car. Neji was 16 and passed his driver's license so it was believable that Neji along with Hinata would use this transportation for their high school. Hanabi couldn't go with them because her time was after they left. Bummer.

"Let's run to the car, Neji n-nee san."

"Then let's run, shall we?" Flash. They both raced each other to the car. After, the flash they both were in the car. Neji had won Hinata again. He had a record for their races to the car.

Neji-108

Hinata-56

He started the car and past the driveway. Looking into his mirror he scanned to see if there were any cars. None. Using the same mirror he saw what Hinata was wearing. He liked what she was wearing except the skirt part.

"Why a skirt?" he asked as he started driving to their high school.

"To show my feminism.." said Hinata looking down on the car floor. Neji mumbled. When she'll get to school she'll regret what she's wearing right now.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." Neji replied. "Take my words as an advice."

Hinata looked up to see Neji. What does he mean? The car suddenly stopped. She shot her head up at the front window. Konoha High.

"You run to the gate while I find a parking spot." Commanded Neji looking at Hinata as he was holding the steering wheel.

"O-Okay." She politely said and ran to the gateway to Konoha high. The sun was shining and reflecting to the metal bars in the gateway making the high school look like it was a gold school or Atlanta. "I wonder what will be beyond the gates?" Thought Hinata.


End file.
